Hasta que la mafia nos separe
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el amor de su infancia llega de manera inesperada?, ¿lograra cobrar venganza hacia los asesinos de sus padres?, ¿por qué la mafia impide que esten juntos? Estas y muchas mas preguntas serán respondidas en el proceso del FIC, IxK(pésimo resumen, pero no puedo explicar muy bien lo que mi loca yo dice) personajes de la sensei Rumiko Takashi, la historia es mía.
1. Chapter 1

**"HASTA QUE LA MAFIA NOS SEPARE"**

**_"Un lindo amor de infancia es separado por azares del destino…"_**

**_"Uno de los dos tomó el camino equivocado…"_**

**_-ni modos ya no queda de otra… solo queda entrarle al 'negocio' _**

**_"Se reencontraran de nuevo… pero hay un pequeño 'problema'…_**

**_"La MAFIA no los dejara estar juntos…"_**

**_- el problema es que tratamos con gente de la mafia..._**

**_"¿Lograran estar juntos a pesar de todo?"_**

**_"¿La mafia los separara?"_**

**_"Un amor que ni la distancia y el tiempo pudo romper"_**

**Capítulo 1. Realidad.**

_En la cima de una pequeña colina rodeada de esplendorosos árboles de cerezos, en esa hermosa tarde de primavera, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo, se encontraban dos pequeños niños. Una niña de unos 10 años de edad con hermosos cabellos azabaches ondulados levemente de las puntas, sus ojos eran de un color intenso chocolate, a su lado había un niño de igual edad solo que con cabellos color plata y un par de ojos profundamente ámbar. Ambos, se encontraban agarrados de la mano admirando el presente paisaje que solamente se veía ese único día, o al menos eso creían, era el día más especial para ellos, pues en ese mismo lugar y día fue donde se habían conocido y se habían hecho los mejores amigos._

_-Aome… –le llamó la atención a la niña, y ella lo volteo a ver._

_-¿Qué pasa Inu-kun? -sus ojos tenían ese hermoso destello brillante, demostraban su inocencia e infantilidad._

_-¿me prometes que… –sentía que lo que iba a decir sería lo más tonto, y tal vez ella se lo tomaría a mal._

_-¿si? -Aome ladeó el rostro con sus ojos expectantes._

_-que, que... –agacho su cabeza un poco ruborizado y apenado empezando a negarse, pero en cuanto vio que ella le seguía agarrando la mano tomó valor y prosiguió– ¿que siempre estaremos juntos? –soltó y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, quien lo miraba enternecida y ruborizada de las pequeñas mejillas._

_-pues… –agarró más fuertemente la mano de él– claro que sí –contestó tímidamente– además…_

_-¿y que algún día... n-nos casa-remos? –Tartamudeó interrumpiendola, y ella se había puesto más roja que un mismo jitomate en tiempos de cosecha– es que yo… yo... -vaciló- te-¡te amo! –tartamudeo y espero la reacción de ella, cuando Aome iba a hablar él la interrumpió– mi mama me ha dicho que cuando sientes algo muy, MUY fuerte, algo más que solo cariño fraternal hacia una persona, eso significa que la AMAS._

_-Inu-kun yo... –no sabía qué decirle en ese momento, se había quedado sin habla, ¡ella sentía lo mismo!, había sido muy lindo y valiente en decírselo de frente… algo que tal vez ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirlo en cara, ella le contestó– aún somos pequeños y no puedo asegurarte nada… –él pareció entristecerse y agacho la cabeza a causa del duro rechazo que había entendido, ella siguió hablando– pero si el destino me lo permite, quiero pasar el resto de mis días CONTIGO –le dijo y él abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendiéndose de la respuesta positiva, alzó el rostro y miró a la niña de ojos chocolate, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, la más bella y radiante de las que alguna vez le había demostrado. _

_Aome quiso sellar aquella promesa, se paró enfrente de él sin soltar su mano, y se alzó de puntillas para sellar esa promesa con un tierno y casto beso infantil, apenas un roce de labios… pero un beso sincero que demostraba el cariño y amor incondicional que sentía hacia él._

_Después de esa promesa, ambos tallaron en el árbol en el que estaban debajo sus nombres dentro de un corazón, creían que ese árbol sería el testigo de aquella promesa y también de su primer beso casto, puro y sincero._

_._

_¿Quien se imaginaria que Aome y su familia se mudarían de la villa y que no la volvería a ver en su vida?, y por supuesto, que el destino propio de Inuyasha cambiaría de rumbo del bien al mal, todo por la culpa de un maldito desquiciado._

**_.:::._**

-beep, beep, beep –lo despertó la alarma, la agarró sacando una mano fuera de las sábanas y la aventó lejos estrellándose con la pared escuchandose el mismo sonido pero más soronga mente, cada vez menos hasta ya no escucharse nada.

-hmmm… –se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos con una mano y con la otra tapó su boca para luego dejar salir un enorme bostezo– nuevo día, nuevo día –repetía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al buró donde tenía un espejo, se vio directamente a los ojos como cada mañana y se dijo– tú eres el mejor en esto… no lo olvides es una venganza -eran sus palabras para darse ánimos como todos los días, para no arrepentirse de hacer a lo que se dedicaba.

Miro a la esquina del espejo y una foto le llamó la atención como todos los días… en ella estaba una niña de cabellos azabaches ondulados ligeramente de las puntas, y unos ojos chocolate mirándolo fijo, o al menos eso pensaba, se imaginó lo que diría si lo oyera decir eso:

_"La venganza no resuelve nada"_

Sintió lástima de sí mismo, pues a ella no le gustaría estar con alguien como él… un peligroso 'MAFIOSO', el que pocos conocían, esa era la realidad y nunca podría cambiar ¿o sí?… tenía un gran compromiso y promesa, de acabar con los asesinos de sus padres.

_"Aún somos pequeños y no puedo asegurarte nada… pero si el destino me lo permite quiero pasar el resto de mis días CONTIGO..."_

La promesa de ella le hizo salir de la duda… tal vez, solo tal vez ella… lo aceptaría, ¡porque ella era diferente a los demás!

Pero la realidad era, que él no podría estar con ella por el simple hecho de ser lo que era… y si volvieran a estar juntos, podría ser peligroso, si la mafia enemiga se enteraba de que ellos estaban juntos, podría hasta costar la vida de SU Kagome o mejor dicho SU Aome, como el le decía… esa era la realidad, pero ella estaba a salvo lejos, muy lejos, solo lo único que pedía era verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que era feliz aunque él no formara parte de su vida, le entristecía esa idea pero era lo mejor, para ella.

Pero ¿él se alejaría de ella solo al ver que era feliz?,o ¿permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola!, no quise esperar mas y publique este FIC, ¡espero les guste! Lamento si este capítulo fue corto, tratare de hacer los demás mínimo de 1,500 a 2,000 palabras, (si no es que mas)

Habrán algunas aclaraciones mas adelante ;) para que entiendan mejor, y el titulo pues hmm da mucho que pensar (o eso me dijo mi prima)

Por cierto, tardo mucho en actualizar pero es porque soy una adolescente que va a la prepa y que su mama la presiona al estudio, :[ esa es la razón por la que demoro mucho, además mi mama no me deja estar mas de una hora al día en la computadora, me tengo que conformar con la tablet, de hecho desde mi tablet subo los capítulos, pero se me complica un buen :/ y en mi compu tengo los capítulos adelantados T_T

**Bueno, nos vemos en otra actualización mis queridas niñas!**

**¡Se me cuidan! :D**

**Ya saben, opiniones, criticas y sugerencias son recibidas de con los brazos abiertos.**

**\(ñ_ñ)/**

**Besos y abrazos:**

***~ Eline HiguTaisho ~***

**Pd: ¿alguna de mi país lee mis fics? [Soy de México] y otra nota, ¿algun FIC inuXkagome de época que puedan recomendarme?, necesito inspiración para continuar uno de mis fics, se los agradecería de la mejor manera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Reencuentro.

-su cuenta señor –una mujer le extendió una notita en la cual decía la cantidad de dinero que debía pagar, y en la parte de hasta abajo decía "si gusta ALGO MAS solo LLAMAME" era obvio que esa mujer había hecho el intento de coquetear con él, pero ni loco se fijaría en una mujer que se le ofreciera, él no era el tipo de esos que se dejaban seducir con facilidad.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vibrar lo reviso y decía "numero privado" de seguro era de su jefe.

-bueno –dejo el dinero en la mesa junto con la propina para la camarera y salió directo a su auto.

-Inuyasha… –así es, Inuyasha, un mafioso muy peligroso, pero que solo pocos conocen ese lado, en especial ese pueblo, donde había vivió por años– ¿pues hablar? –le dijo y el entro a su auto: un Ferrari color negro con los vidrios polarizados y rines de estrella cromados… sin duda ideal para un mafioso adinerado como el.

-si puedo Bankotsu –le aseguro y le dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor ¿Por qué preocuparse? Era solo "Villa Sengoku" no pasaba nada interesante en ese lugar y era uno de los más seguros.

-más te vale –le advirtió– bien… Onigumo quiere que te encargues de que un "paquete" llegue a salvo a ese pueblo –ya sabía a qué se refería con la palabra "paquete".

-ok, yo me encargo

-llega en una semana, estas alerta ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, si lo que digas –dicho esto cortó la llamada y metió su celular en la bolsa de su jean azul, suspiro pesadamente y dio en marcha con su auto, paso por esas calles de aquel lugar donde había vivido durante toda su vida…

-0-

-mmm… veamos, las verduras –murmuró buscando la estación donde estaban los vegetales mientras manejaba el pequeño carrrito, pero no lo encontraba, ese mini súper era nuevo y muy grande para ser un "mini súper" según él, de pronto halló el lugar que buscaba y se dirigió allí, al pasar por un pasillo le pareció ver a alguien muy familiar pasar pero nada más lo había visto de espaldas.

-¿joven Inuyasha? –una mujer de edad madura le dijo a sus espaldas cuando estaba en el cajero a punto de pagar sus compras, y el volteo a verla. Con razón le había parecido haber visto a alguien familiar en ese lugar.

-señora Kaede –era la mujer que hace mucho tiempo había sido su niñera personal, antes de que pasara la desgracia y cambiará el rumbo de su vida por completo.

-pero si mírate, estas todo bien grandote –le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus mejillas y la pellizcaba haciendo que él dijera un quejido, no de dolor, sino de que estaba en público y lo seguía tratando como cuando era un pequeño retoño– y muy guapo –le sonrió y le dejó de pellizcar su mejilla.

-gracias señora Kaede –le dijo sonriendo a pesar de que se sobaba su mejilla por aquel pequeño pellizco.

-disculpen están retrasando la fila –Inuyasha volteo su vista y miró a la regordeta cajera con el ceño fruncido, luego volteo y vio a sus espaldas, la gente lo miraba de igual manera.

-perdone –se disculpó y pagó su cuenta.

Posteriormente Kaede pagó sus compras y salieron del establecimiento.

-vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte –le dijo la anciana mujer sonriéndole.

-pensé que usted se había mudado hace mucho –en cierta forma le sorprendía haberla encontrado, ya que hace mucho ella se había mudado a la ciudad de Seattle en el estado de Washington en Estados Unidos.

-lo hice, pero me acorde de Japón y este tranquilo lugar –dijo mirando por los alrededores viendo la tranquila Villa Sengoku… en cierta forma la entendía.

-así, que decidió volver –finalizó.

-así es –lo miró al rostro con su sonrisa– además –continuó– rente un local cercano donde tengo una cafetería.

-un día de estos la visitare –obvio iría, esa mujer hacia los mejores pasteles que había probado en su vida.

-deberías ir… Kagome ya me visitó –¿Kagome? ¿Ella estaba en la Villa?

-Kagome… –susurro pensando en la pequeña niña de hace años, la anciana lo miró extrañada y llevándose una mano a los labios.

-pensé que ya sabías que ella tiene una semana viviendo aquí –¿una semana? ¿y él ni en cuenta?

-no, no lo sabía… –dijo pasándose una mano por sus cabellos– ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio? –preguntó en tono desesperado, le urgía verla después de tantos años.

-esta mañana… fue a desayunar, y hace rato me la encontré en la entrada del mini súper iba de salida… –si tan solo él hubiera llegado antes, de no ser por la llamada de Bankotsu, la había encontrado– le pregunté a dónde iba pero no me dijo nada, solo dijo que quería ir a un lugar muy relajante para leer un libro.

-¿lugar relajante? –lo dijo en voz alta, pero era solo para tratar de pensar.

_._

_-"este lugar es muy relajante ¿sabes?" –le dijo mientras se recargaba en aquel enorme árbol de flores de Sakura y cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar la suave brisa de primavera._

_._

¡Eso es! Aquel lugar tan bello.

-tengo que irme –tomó la mano de la anciana en forma de despedida.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –le dijo extrañada.

-olvide algo –le dijo presuroso.

-de acuerdo, ve.

-perdone, luego nos vemos –le dijo y se dio la vuelta para subirse a su auto.

-irá a buscarla –dijo para sí misma viendo el auto de Inuyasha dar marcha. Esos dos eran el uno para el otro, o al menos eso había pensado cuando Inuyasha y Kagome eran apenas unos críos.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha iba a todo lo que podía ir de rápido según el límite de velocidad. Kagome... Esa niña, bueno, ahora seria toda una mujer...

–Mujer... –susurro para si, no tenía duda alguna que sería toda una mujer, hermosa, radiante... Perfecta. Porque ella había sido la niña perfecta para él en su niñez, aparte de su primer y único amor, y no dudaba que lo seguiría siendo.

Detuvo su auto al ver unas enormes rejas y arriba de estas decía "Parque Sengoku", salió del auto y se introdujo en el lugar… camino y camino, hacia años que no iba a ese parque, y ya casi no recordaba el lugar de ellos… que solo ellos dos compartían.

Se detuvo al ver una silueta femenina sentada en forma de flor de loto recargada en un árbol, con un libro en sus piernas, según él, muy concentrada leyendo el libro, no le vio la cara ya que estaba agachada muy entretenida y su flequillo le cubría los ojos… ¿sería ella?

Se acercó un poco lentamente y sigiloso hasta pararse a un lado de ella, cosa que ella no notó.

Entonces la vio poner un mechón de cabello azabache por detrás de su oreja, pudo notar que en su oreja estaba aquel pequeño lunar que… Kagome tenía, no lo dudo más y le habló agachándose a su oído.

-Aome… –susurro en tono suave y la joven se sintió extraña, hacia mucho que nadie le llamaba así… solo una persona lo hacía, solo un persona lo decia de manera suave y dulce… alzó la mirada en su lado para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz tan familiar y desconocida a la vez que le había hecho sentir algo extraño y nuevo en ella, cuando alzó sus orbes chocolate se encontró con otros de un hermoso color dorado…

-¿Inu… Inuyasha? –lo dijo sin poder creer que el mejor amigo de su infancia ahora era TODO un hombre, sus músculos estaban bien marcados y sin duda alguna estaba irresistiblemente guapo, ¿sexy? Se pateó mentalmente por pensar eso.

-sí, soy yo –le sonrió y ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó su mano, se sorprendió que el de un solo tirón la alzó y estrecho en su pecho.

-Inu… yasha –susurro al sentir que la acercaba más y más con sus manos en su espalda.

-no sabes cuánto te e extrañado –le susurro a su oído y aspiro el dulce aroma de flores de aquel hermoso cabello y cerró los ojos.

-yo... –Kagome no sabia que decir, decir "también te he extrañado" sonaba poco, había tenido que dejar Sengoku había sido duro, dejar atrás a sus vecinos y amigos, dejar atrás a su mejor amigo y primer amor... Haber dejado atrás a Kagome Higurashi, solo por... Negó mentalmente, era mejor no pensar en eso, y ahora, debía recuperar el tiempo perdido con Inuyasha– ni tu tampoco te imaginas... –le correspondió rodeándolo con sus brazos de la cintura y cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento…

El viento soplaba haciendo que los cabellos negros con destellos azulados volarán al mismo compás de la brisa de primavera, el cielo anunciaba que la hermosa tarde de ese día sería sustituida por las penumbras de la noche, ya que eso anunciaba sus tonalidades entre rojo, amarillo y naranja... ambos no querían separarse, se sentían completos al estar juntos después de tanto tiempo de estar separados. Pecho contra pecho y corazón contra corazón.

En aquel árbol que los cubría con una sombra fresca estaban escritos los nombres "Inuyasha y Aome" rodeados de un corazón y una flecha atravesada… ese árbol había sido testigo de su niñez... Y ahora de su reencuentro.

A lo lejos una persona los veía, su mirada sombria mostraba odio y rabia, aquellos ojos color café oscuros casi negros mostraban frialdad y parecían arder… de celos.

-me las pagaras maldita mocosa –dijo entre dientes mandando una indirecta amenaza, amenaza que pensaba cumplir, ¡Inuyasha era suyo!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola :) lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero entre la escuela y el trabajo por las tardes... ¡Que lío!, apenas tengo tiempo para hacer mi quehacer y la tarea, y eso que pospongo algunas para realizar en la escuela u.u en fin... Agradezco los comentarios de: Raquel Cisneros Taisho, mili-chan-taisho98 (gracias por tus recomendaciones, y tienes razón ¡tienen fics muy buenos! :D)

Gracias chicas por su review :')

Haaa ¿y creían que en este tiempo ausente no escribí nada? Pues empece un fic bastante extenso, mas o menos el primer cap 2000 palabras y el segundo 4000 y cacho xD sera sumamente extenso...

Les dejo el prologo por si quieren que lo empiece a publicar ;)

...

"Simplemente Te Amo"

Kagome Higurashi a los 22 años es hermosa y fuerte con un secreto oculto, y la mayoría de los jóvenes que comparten el mismo "secreto" están detrás de ella, en especial el líder de la manada Naraku Tama, que la desea a su lado... Ella anhela una vida normal. Pero, ¿que es normal para una mujer lobo?

En cambio Inuyasha Taisho es amable y gentil. Esta fascinado por lo sobrenatural y lo desconocido, lo cual lo hace enamorarse de la misteriosa Kagome...

¿Que pasara con estos dos?

'Enfrentamientos, odio, dolor, tristeza... Solo hay una emoción para detener todas las anteriores... Y no es otra mas que el amor...'

-fragmento del anime Romeo X Juliet.

...

Piensenlo y me dicen ;)

Bueno, ya me alargue jajaja :D nos vemos en otro cap y/o fic.

Ya saben, opiniones, críticas y sugerencias, son recibidas de buena manera.

\(ñ_ñ)/

Se me cuidan, besos y abrazos:

**Eline HiguTaisho**

PD: me cree un twitter :D es arrobaEline_HiguTaish

Y mi facebook: Aomelena Dejemuñoz y/o Helena De Je-mu


End file.
